Happy Tears?
by dolphinsbunny
Summary: Stiles has a gift for Allison, his girlfriend of a year. Fluff and Love, Oneshot
**Hey, this is a Stiles/Allison fanfic. Stiles P.O.V. Basically fluff, review for more and enjoy.**

I had just gotten back from spending the day working in the Sheriff's Office, where I was being paid minimal wage. It was something I had just started and my Dad, who is the Sheriff, told me I would receive a yearly raise of 50 cents, which would add up to be a lot in the long run. I worked mostly on the paper work and filing them out on the server, which was boring but I got to look at all the juicy details of every crime so it was a win-win. I got about 35 hours a week, sometimes 40-45 if we had a big case that was nowhere near finishing. Also working there was beneficial to the pack, because I had access to information without having to sneak in my Dad's office.

I lived in the pack house with everyone, but more importantly Allison. We had gotten together about a year ago which was when I was crushing on her for about 5 months. Apparently I wasn't manning up and doing anything about it, so she out of the blue kissed me after we defeated the supernatural being lurking around at the time. Of course it came as a shock to me, I stared at her with my mouth gaping open and closing rapidly. The rest of the pack laughed which caused me to come out of my astonishment and I basically devoured her lips. I grin at the memory, as I feel arms snake around me from behind. Allison's face nuzzling up against my neck. I could smell the scent of her coconut body crème and it relaxes, and comforts me immediately.

"Hi." I whisper, touching her hands.

"I missed you Stiles." Allison mutters in my ear.

"I have something for you." I announce, laughing as I hear her squeal with delight. She bounces in front of me with a gleeful smile, her eyes sparkling with wonder. I let go of her hands and reach into my bag, pulling out a small, but long light blue box, tied with white ribbon. She cups her hands, as I place it in them. Her fingers delicately pull the ribbon out of the bow, lifting the lid off the box. Her pleased gasp makes me know she already loves it. She faintly touches the fine trims of gold, stopping at the locket. It's beautiful, in a shape of a heart, intricate patterns engraved on the front and back. Allison removes it from the box, setting the box on the closest counter.

"Open it." I tell her, she looks up at me a loving smile graced upon her face and nods. Grasping the opening and looking inside. Her eyes start watering as she runs her fingers over the picture.

"Happy tears?"

"Happy tears." She confirms, looking up at me through her eyelashes. The picture is of her and I kissing the second time, when the pack took their phones out. I closed it softly and took it from her hands, gesturing for her to turn around. She bites her lip and does as I want, pulling her hair to the side. I unclasped the chain and put it around her neck, kissing the skin as I finish. She tugs on my hand, walking up the stairs to our room. There was a comfortable silence, as we stared into each other's eyes. I move forward, taking her into my embrace.

I kissed her gently, lips tugging playfully. I felt her smile, the spark that ignites whenever we touch. My hands wrap around her waist, her's burying in my hair. We stumble backwards, pressing up against a wall, my back to it. She giggles as we break apart, I softly nibble on her earlobe, enjoying the moan that escapes her mouth. My lips drag across her neck, pausing at the pulse before nipping and sucking until there's a light bruise forming. She whimpers impatiently, pulling me up to her lips by my hair.

I chuckle before smashing our lips together. She immediately responds, our actions becoming faster with want and need. Her tongue slides into my mouth, I groan pulling her closer.

"Ahh man really?" We jump apart in surprise, I look over to see Scott standing there looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"Scott, I thought you weren't supposed to be here until 5?" Allison cocked her head, staring at him with her eyes still clouded over and her breathing unsteady.

"Ya dude, you interrupted our fun times." I said with a smirk, as Allison elbows me in the stomach.

"It 5:30, we've been waiting for you guys for half an hour." He whines, Allison and I share a look. Opps.

"I wanted to watch, but apparently that's rude." Erica pops out of nowhere, a devious grin on her face.

Allison blushes, burying her face in my chest mortified. I wrap my arms around her, silently shooing off the other two with my eyes. Raising his arms, as if saying he was innocent, Scott pulls Erica downstairs.

"Hey its fine, remember the time we caught Erica and Boyd doing that roleplaying thing." I remind her, taking a small step back and raising her chin to look in her eyes. The embarrassment leaves her eyes as she laughs.

"Mmm, that was hilarious and mentally scaring all at the same time." She agrees, her lips twitching upwards. God, her smile was everything to me, the thing I aimed to see multiple times a day. The thing that could cheer me up in seconds. I don't think she knows the affect she has on me, clearly Scott did as he calls upstairs to us, "Hurry up, no more cute couplely goo-goo eyes!".

I grin at Allison, taking her hand leading her downstairs. Her hands are delicate, but strong from wielding a bow. I was amazed everyday by how soft they are, no callouses just smooth silky skin.

"Hey." She stops, intertwining our other hands. I turn to face her, she presses our foreheads together and gives me a Cheshire smile.

"I love you." Allison whispers, glancing down to my lips before looking me back in the eyes.

"I love you **so** much." I can feel the emotion running between us, the electricity burning through each other. She bites her lip briefly, and leans forward pecking me on my lip, before giggling and running down the stairs.

I think about how lucky I am to have her, to be hers. To know that no matter what, we will always love and need each other. I touch my lips like a freakin school girl, but I don't care, I have everything I need with her. She's My Huntress, My Soul Mate.

 **I just love the Stiles and Allison fanfics so I thought I would give it a try. May be doing more Stiles/Allison fanfics, review to tell me if you liked it or tell me what relationship I should do a oneshot about next.**


End file.
